Valentines Day
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the girl's end up having a romantic dinner with each other instead of there boyfriends.


Valentines Day

It's Valentines Day and the girl's end up having a romantic dinner with each other instead of there boyfriends.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

( 8:00 am in Alex Room )

" I can't believe it's Valentine's day. Mason is going to love my gift" said Alex as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had two new outfit's for today. Her day one was black skinny jean's, a purple tank top with dark purple and Dark red heart's on it. Her hair was down but in wavy curl's. Her lip's shine with cherry lip gloss, her perfumed smelled like vanilla Mason's favorite scent.

" Time to go see Harper." said Alex as she walked out of her room and down the stair's. She found Harper in the kitchen seasoning some steak. Alex licked her lip's it wasn't even cooked and it smelt great.

" Morning Harper, smell's good what are you cooking." said Alex as she looked at Harper and her Valentines out fit. It was a white dress with pink and red heat's on it made of candy, her earring's where chocolate heart's. Her hair was up in two pigtail's. Alex smiled Harper looked so cute with her hair like that.

" Since Justin , Max and your parent's are out of the house I'm cooking a romantic meal for Zeke and I. I'm cooking steak with lobster mashed potato's , steamed veggie's covered in a creamy cheese sauce. With warm dinner roll's and to finish it off for desert I made chocolate cover strawberry's. " said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Alex wiped her mouth from the drool spilling out of her mouth. Who ever marry Harper is going to be one lucky sun of a gun.

" Damn Zeke is one lucky guy. Sounds mouth watering Harper." said Alex as she grinned. It sounded so romantic Harper's dinner with Zeke. She wished Mason would do that for her once in a while.

" Thank you, what are you and Mason doing tonight." asked Harper as she looked at her best friend.

" Oh I don't know, he said it was a surprise. But I got him the perfect gift. I made him a painting of a sliver wolf howling at the moon with a princess Wizard by his side. " said Alex as she explain her painting to Harper.

" Wow , that sound beautiful. I bet Mason will be over the moon for it." said Harper as she put the steak in the refrigerator.

" So what time will you two be done so I know when can I go home" said Alex as she smirked. Harper rolled her eye's and looked at her cell phone. Alex could see Harper was blushing from her comment.

" I don't know but you can come home any time you want. This is your house and it's not like I have a plan after dinner." said Harper as she blushed thinking about having sex for the first time with Zeke.

" Alright, I feel you. I'm not ready to have my first time with Mason. I mean he's been alive for hundreds of year's and he has been nagging me about it but I'm not ready." said Alex as she shrugged her shoulder's. Harper nodded her head, she to was being nagged by her boyfriend to have sex.

" Yeah, it's a big step and I don't want to forget my first time. Plush I think Zeke will be in a coma if he saw me naked" said Harper as she frowned. She really think that Zeke would be in a deep coma, he always passed out after a kiss or a mack out session.

" Hahaha, Oh yeah he would faint seeing your sexy Irish body. Damn all the guy's would even some of the girl's ." said Alex as she grinned . Harper blushed at Alex comment on her body.

" So anything for me" said Alex as she looked around for a gift for her. Harper rolled her eye's and pulled out a plastics bowl full of chocolate covered cherry's with red hot heart on them.

"Give me, give me , give me" said Alex as she held out her hand's. Harper handed her the bowl and watch Alex swallowed them.

" Yummy" said Alex licking her lip's. She ate the whole thing, knowing that if any where left behind that her family will eat them.

" Your welcome Alex and Happy Valentines Day" said Harper as she smiled. Alex pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to Harper.

" Happy Valentines Day Harper" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smiled at the box. She knew what it was, same thing as always and she loved it. Since they been friend's every year for Valentines Alex would buy a charm for the charm bracelet that Harper had. Alex bought the bracelet with it's first charm, BFF 4 ever it was in a shape of two turtle's.

" Aww a new charm." said Harper as she went to open the box. As she opened it she saw a charmed the looked like angel wing's with a halo on top of it.

" Yup to add to your charm bracelet." said Alex as she smiled . She loved buying Harper charm's.

" Thank you Alex, you know how much I love my bracelet." said Harper as she put the charm on the bracelet.

" I know" said Alex as she smiled watching her redhead out her gift buy the other gift's she bought over the year's. Each year a new charm and Alex got the same thing every year Harper's homemade chocolate covered cherry's with red hots . She loved them sweet, fruity and spicy all at the same time.

" I better go pick up some flower's for the center peace for the table" said Harper as she grabbed her purse.

" And I better sit my ass down and be lazy till I have to meet up with Mason" said Alex as she walked to the sofa and laid down. Harper rolled her eye's she didn't understand how Alex could lay down all the time and not be bored. She knew she couldn't do that.

" Alright, bye" said Harper as she left. Alex waved good bye and turned on the TV.

( Later that day with Alex )

" Mason it's Valentines day ! How the hell are you going to leave me alone today of all day's to leave your girlfriend to be with your EX girlfriend." said Alex as she glared at Mason. He had a bored look on his face.

" Look love me can celebrate our love any day but Juliet need's me. Shes hurting now and we're still friend's. I can't let her be all alone after her fight with Justin." said Mason as he looked at Alex. He didn't understand why she was acting like this was a big deal. Juliet needed him and she had to understand.

" Mason your leaving you current girlfriend ALONE on Valentines day to be with your ex-girlfriend. You better think about this Mason , really think about it. IF YOU CHOSE WRONG YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AT ALL !" yelled Alex as she watched him walk away from her.

" I can't believe this. I'm going to be alone and I worked so hard on his gift." said Alex as she walked . She didn't know where she was going but she was pissed and didn't care.

( Later that night with Harper)

" Zeke, I slaved over a hot stove and oven to make the most romantic meal in the world history of romantic meal's and your asking for a rain check so you can console Justin over his fight with Juliet." said Harper over the phone She was so angry, she worked so hard all day and all for nothing. She was in the perfect dress , made the perfect meal and made everything looked perfect in the kitchen.

" Look Harper he's my best friend, he like my brother." said Zeke as he talked on his cell phone.

" I'm your girlfriend that's way more important then anything Justin can be to you" said Harper . She was getting angry and was on the edge of losing her temper.

" I'll make it up I promise bye" said Zeke as he hung up. Harper was so angry she threw her cell at the door. As soon as the phone with the door Alex opened it.

" Whoa , I know I'm here a lot earlier then I planed but I'll stay in my room. " said Alex as she picked up Harper's cell phone.

" I don't care. I worked hard all day for this romantic meal and now it's nothing but garbage. Your ass of a brother got into a fight with his_ vampire_ girlfriend and my boyfriend is consoling him and his pain." said Harper as she crossed her arm's and glared at the floor.

" You to huh, Mason is with that _Vampire _. I can't believe that he left me alone on this day and that Zeke the big dummy left you alone after all that hard work." said Alex as she frowned.

" It's going to waste. I can't eat all this by myself." said Harper as she frowned looking at the table set for two.

" Maybe it doesn't have to. "said Alex as she grinned. She took out her wand and flashed her dress that she was going to where to night. It was a bright red shoulder-less dress, Showing a lot of cleavage and the dress was slit from her top thigh down to her ankle's showing off her left leg.

" Nice, look's great on you." said Harper as she smiled. Harper was already dressed in a tight black dress. Showing off her creamy white skin.

" You look great as well, what do you say to having a Valentines dinner with me. So that yummy dinner doesn't go to waste." said Alex as she grinned. Harper smiled and nodded her head.

" Sound's great" said Harper as she sat down. Alex sat and put her pink napkin on her lap. She was amazed at how romantic looked. The room was dim the only light was from the candle's that where on the table.

" Smell's wonderful, my mouth is watering already." said Alex as she licked her lip's.

" Hehehe, thanks I think I out done myself. Well cheer's happy Valentines Day and to best friend's" said Harper as she held out her champagne glassed filled with sparkling peach juice.

" To Valentines Day and Best friend's." said Alex as she held out her glass as well. They clinked there glass's together and smiled. Two girl's began to eat.

" God Harper this steak is awesome. It's so juicy and yummy." said Alex as she ate a huge pieace of steak. She could eat like a Russo around Harper, but around Mason she had to have manner's and eat slow. He kept on reminded her she was a lady and she had to eat like one.

" I like the veggie's, this new sauce is to die for" said Harper as she ate her food. Even Alex ate all her veggie's.

" Mmm, I like. So what would you like to do after dinner. After all your my date tonight." said Alex as she smirked. She wanted to see if she could make Harper blush.

" Hehehe well after we clean up , how about we watch Be My Bloody Valentine 4" said Harper as she smiled knowing Alex loved horror movie's. Alex had a huge smile on her face.

" Sweet, I got this" said Alex as she waved her wand. In one wave the kitchen was clean both Harper and her where wearing there PJ's. Harper smiled she got used to Alex using more magic now a day's since she was thew family wizard.

" You get the movie and I'll get the chocolate cover strawberry's" said Harper as she ran into the kitchen. Alex did what she was told and magic up a big warm blanket to cover both girl's.

" Move time." said Alex as she pressed play. Harper sat next to Alex put the bowl on her lap. Alex threw the blanket over there shoulder's. The movie started to play and there eye's where glued to the TV screen. As later into the night, Harper was laying down and Alex was on top of her using her as a human pillow.

" AHHH"screamed Alex as she hid her face into Harper's neck. Harper wrapped her arm's around Alex while rubbing her back. Her eye's never left the TV screen.

" So that's what the inside of an eye look's like" said Harper as she turned a little pale.

" Yeah, I'm going to have nightmare's now." said Alex as she closed her eye's. Harper turned off the TV.

" There you go you big baby. For someone who love's horror movie's you do frighten easily." said Harper with a grin.

" Well, it was scary and don't call me a baby" said Alex a she pouted. She didn't like being called a baby even if Harper was joking.

" Aww, your so cute when you pout" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the forehead . Harper smiled at Alex and Alex looked into Harper's bright green eye's. She loved how they shine with so much joy. The saying that the eye's are the window's to a person's soul. It was true when it came to Harper. You could see everything in her eye's. Alex didn't notice that she was moving closer to Harper's face. But what she did notice was how pink and full Harper's lip's where and how they begged to be kissed.

" Alex" whispered Harper as she watch Alex move closer to her. She looked in her brown eye's and saw something she only seen in Zeke's eye's. It was lust and she was confused about it. Why would Alex have lust in her eye's looking at her ? Before Harper could say any thing else Alex kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet, both girl's pulled apart and looked at the other.

" Wow, …... you didn't faint" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Harper's face had a bright red blush on it.

" HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Alex as she fell off Harper and on to the floor. She was rolling on the floor laughing. Never in all her life after kissing someone had she heard that.

" Wow, Harper that was a great kiss and yeah I felt something but I wouldn't say it was a faint worthy kiss." said Alex as she got up and sat by Harper.

" Well, it's just Zeke faint's all the time so it's just a surprise to me. That's all" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Well I'm not Zeke and I won't faint." said Alex as she leaned into another kiss. Harper smirked and looked at Alex.

" Well I'm not Mason and I'm going to give you a faint worthy kiss" said Harper as she kissed Alex with a smirk on her face. The girl's made out till they fell asleep in each others arm's. Forgetting about there boyfriends and only thinking of the Romantic night they shared. Only to wake up and see what the day after Valentines Day has for them.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place ****Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O. of Waverly Place W.O.W.P W.O.W.P**

Happy heart's day WOWP AND HALEX FAN'S Looked for part two of this story. It's called The Day After Valentines Day.


End file.
